halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise
Introduction= Introduction For untold millenia, humanity looked to the night sky, seeing beyond our own petty atmosphere and reaching for what lay beyond. In the stars we saw the gods, the future, the destiny of the human race itself. Those distant stars in their untold multitudes offered us an escape from the dull reality of life and death on our small blue planet, and when it came within our power to actually reach out and touch those stars, we seized it. But there was no ethereal reality to be found beyond Earth. The void was empty, empty and full of potential, and so we brought our own reality up from the dirt. Principles of power and politics, of flags and ideals, of empire and domination; we exported them all to the new theater of space, thrusting our own narrative upon what we thought was an empty galaxy. We could not have been more wrong. The Covenant came upon us almost by chance. We barely saw it coming, so involved were we in our own petty squabbles, so married to the delusion that human will was the undisputed master of the galaxy. The Covenant, inheritors of secrets we knew nothing about, set upon us with all the ferocity and precision of a beast devouring its prey. Entire worlds burned beneath the might of their onslaught, untold billions died, and it seemed as if the human race was doomed to extinction. But even then, in this darkest hour, we could not set aside our obsolete grievances. Even as brave souls fought and died to stem the alien tide humankind took up arms against itself, unable to see past its own obsolete conflicts as the jaws of destruction closed upon us. But even still, we persevered. Through unimaginable bravery, through unfathomable sacrifice, and through luck we certainly did not deserve. The Covenant was broken. Humanity stood amidst the rubble, now understanding the true reality of the galaxy we had, all of us, inherited from the Forerunners, those noble souls who sacrificed their own power to save us all and entrusted us with the future of the galaxy. And we learned nothing. There was no enlightenment to be found in our victory, no truth to discern from the ashes. Even as we pledged never to forget, even as we rebuilt atop the ashes of the fallen, we desperately scrambled to bring our old preconceptions back into the light. Few understood the magnitude of our good fortune and even they fed the lie that our victory in the Great War was wrought by our own power. We built monuments to our imagined triumphs while stubbornly regrouping and cultivating our old power so that we might thrust our will upon the stars once again. If we were to be forced to share this galaxy then we were determined that we be the ones dictating the terms. And from the shadows, hidden eyes saw it all. They let us delude ourselves into believing victory in one war meant supremacy, all the while forging principalities and powers of their own. Seeds born from the last war—from many past wars—have already taken root beneath our very feet. And now, they are beginning to bear their deadly fruit. Overview The year is 2561. The galaxy—already rocked to its core by the Great Schism and the dissolution of the Covenant—has been shaken by the discovery of the Forerunner fortress world of Requiem and the new conflicts that sprung from it. Requiem is destroyed, but the legacy of the Forerunners is now at the forefront of galactic awareness. Forerunner artifacts are now cropping up across the galaxy and the forces of the UNSC are not the only ones vying to control them. Sanghelios has emerged from a long and bloody civil war underneath a unified government led by former Arbiter Thel 'Vadam. Thel is determined to see peace between his people and humanity, but faces threats from all sides as he struggles to contend with threats from without and within. Sangheili pre-eminence, once an undisputed fact of the Covenant Empire, is now at risk. Former Covenant client races, eager to face a new dawn after an era of chafing at the Covenant's bit, now look for any opportunity to shift the balance of galactic power. A new military power, the Covenant Remnant, gathers strength under its charismatic leader Jul 'Mdama. The forces of humanity's Insurrection, still vying for independence from Earth's government, now have a new, unregulated galactic underground through which to coordinate and arm themselves. And a shadow power, a criminal empire calling itself the Syndicate, seeks to control this underworld and turn a profit from the bush conflicts and proxy wars that rage on the unsettled frontier. Humanity stands at a pivotal moment in galactic history. Its military forces have been rebuilt from the Great War, now aided by great advances in science and technology to give them the edge on the battlefield. The augmented super-soldiers of the Spartan-IV program are now the UNSC's elite shock troops, winning battles on the front lines and the adulation of the public back in the colonies. The survivors of the Spartan-IIs and IIIs continue to faithfully serve humanity, but they are remnants of a past the Office of Naval Intelligence would just as soon remain hidden. IIs and IIIs help train this new breed of Spartan, but few actually serve alongside them. Instead, they are given the thankless task of executing black operations far from the public eye. Though some chafe under their new role, they carry out their duties with the same iron efficiency they demonstrated during the Great War. Only a handful have rebelled against the system, and those who survive are forced to live on the fringes, hiding from the might of their former government. Under the formidable Admiral Serin Osman, ONI has evolved into humanity's most potent weapon, laying the framework for the military's continued reclamation efforts in the race to seize and control Forerunner assets. But humanity is not alone in its quest to control this power. Earth's alliance with Sanghelios is tenuous and there are forces at work that would like nothing better than to shatter the bonds between them. The Covenant Remnant grows in power with each passing day, and every day Jul 'Mdama is let alone the galaxy is at risk of being plunged into another major war. |-| Rules= General *Welcome to Rise, an expanded universe community project headed by Actene. *Any user in good standing with the wiki community may participate in Rise. Participation can be anything from simply submitting articles to be featured in the project's storyline as it unfolds to volunteering to guest write scenes for the story itself. Participants are under no obligation to perform work for Rise and its affiliated articles; however, if you commit to doing something please do everything in your power to fulfill that commitment. *You do not have to alter your articles to suit the Rise timeline. This is intended to be a community project to draw in characters and concepts from every corner of the Halo Fan Fiction Wiki. If an article you wish to submit to Rise conflicts with the project timeline or events in other participating articles, you are under no obligation to alter your work and such conflicts will not prevent it from being accepted into the project. Instead, steps will be taken within the project itself to reconcile with the facts presented by the article. *Your feedback is not only accepted, it is welcomed. This project is intended to foster as much participation from the community as possible. As of this writing, it is the sole product of Actene's work; it is by no means infallible, and if you see something within the project structure, universe, or timeline that you think should be altered or improved, do not hesitate to speak up. As long as you present your comments or criticisms in a respectful manner, they will be acknowledged and addressed. *It cannot be stressed how important feedback is. If something in how the project is being conducted bothers you, do not hesitate to voice your concerns. I would rather be told flat-out that something is amiss and be able to fix it rather than see participants quietly leave the project because they think their voices aren't being heard. *Though the methods by which Rise's story have not yet been laid out, your input and feedback will be important to shaping how events play out. While I have final say in what content is entered into the Rise EU, as a participant this is your project as much as mine. Collaborate with me, and more importantly with other participants, in order to ensure that your characters are presented in the manner that you believe they deserve. *Veterancy takes back seat to quality and participation. Regardless of your status on the site, anything you submit will be given the same amount of consideration as the rest of the participants. The quality of the articles/ideas submitted is of foremost importance in determining how relevant it will be to the project as a whole. Submissions *Any submissions are acceptable as long as they abide by site rules and have not been labeled NCF. Fan-made species are not accepted for submission. **It should be reiterated that this project generally adheres to 343i canon up through the events of Spartan Ops. While liberties may be taken with the implementation of that canon (in regard to details, minor events, etc.) broader realities (the existence of Spartan-IVs, the Covenant Remnant, etc.) are adhered to. If an article you wish to submit does not adhere to 343i canon, you are still more than welcome to submit it, but be aware that some details surrounding that article will be changed within the Rise project. *All submissions must have an on-site article that is at least partially complete so as to facilitate a general knowledge of the character/concept. If the article is not complete, you are still free to submit the article along with whatever details you deem necessary for the project. **Note that the quality of the article will factor into the submission's prominence within the Rise timeline. Quality does not necessarily equate to length, but rather how well the article defines the character or concept. As a general rule of thumb, the more you give me to work with, the easier it will be for me to incorporate your character into the story as a key figure. *Submissions will be accepted after the project has begun in full. The intent of this project is to be open for new content at all times. Just because you were not on-site or interested in the project from the start does not mean you will be denied a meaningful place within the project. *There is no limit to the amount of content you can submit to Rise. However, please bear in mind that you are participating alongside other users and that the prominence of the work you submit may be filtered in order to facilitate a clear storyline. Writing Rise will be written in a seasonal format, organized under episodes rather than chapters. Each episode will be written from the point of view of several different characters and aim to cover as much of the action as possible. The bulk of the writing will be done by myself and any volunteer guest writers. As such, he will control the direction of the story. As of Season One, user-submitted characters will not be killed off without their owner's explicit permission. That being said, this may change in future seasons depending on how the story progresses and feedback from participants. Your feedback will be an important part of Rise's development; character actions and plot points may be influenced by your reactions to them. However, there is a more immediate way to influence the story. Once per season, each participating user may choose to write a segment for an episode. They may use whatever characters they wish, regardless of who those characters' authors are, and they may influence the plot in any way they choose, be it introducing new character relationships, goals, events during battles, etc. This segment must be written by the participating user; you cannot simply tell myself or one of the guest writers what you want and have us do it for you. If you are not confident in your writing ability, don't worry: I will proofread your submission in order to make it flow along with the regular text. Consider this an opportunity to practice your prose in a community setting. While the intent of this practice is to allow all participants a more direct say in how the story plays out, there are some restrictions that must be observed: *After telling me you intend to write a scene, you have three days in which to do so. The project will not be delayed four weeks because your muse or spirit animal or whatever is on vacation. If events in real life will prevent you from writing your piece within three days, pick another time to interject in the story. *Your scene must make sense. This much should be obvious, but a character cannot suddenly develop the ability to fly or shoot laser beams out of his/her eyes. Joe Schmoe cannot be working a janitor job one episode and then leading an insurrection in the next. *You may only kill off your own characters. If you wish to kill someone else's character, this must be cleared with the owner of that character beforehand. If you wish to kill a canon character, clear it with me before writing your post. *Obey the laws of time and space. A character who was previously shown to be on Earth cannot appear on Sanghelios in the span of a few scenes. Be conscious of where the story and characters stand as of your scene and be respectful of what has been written before you. *Respect the characters you are working with. You are free to use other people's characters, but be aware of who these people are and do not make them act out of character (i.e. having a character who is stated as being loyal to the UNSC suddenly defect to the Insurrection). *Don't be afraid to be ambitious with your scene, but do use your head when writing it. I will review your piece before it is posted into the project proper (there will be a page established on which you can place your text). If it violates the above criteria, I will work with you in order to fix it. Regarding Spartan Tags The issue of Spartan tags will be dealt with on a first come, first serve basis. If there is a conflict with tags, the first article to be submitted will retain the original tag while any conflicting articles that follow will have their tags modified within the Rise EU to a different number. **This is only applicable if the character has an article to back it up. If, for example, a submitted article mentions a "Spartan-G012" but no article for that G012 has been submitted, than a separate user may submit their own Spartan-G012 without having to change the tag. Regarding Canon Characters Canon characters will feature heavily in Rise's storyline. If you have a canon expansion article for a character that you would like to see featured in Rise, you may submit the article and the details contained therein will be factored into the character's portrayal in lieu of the standard canon-based approach that otherwise would have been taken. Naturally, the validity of a canon-expansion article is also handled on a first-come, first-serve basis. |-| Participants= Interested participants sign up below. Participants have the right to withdraw from the project at any time. Anyone with questions regarding the project should direct them to Actene's talk page. Sign Up # # # # # # # |-| Submissions= *Note that the project is still in its earliest stage. To submit an article, create a sub-section with your username beneath the "Submissions" section using the format below: ARTICLE NAME *'Writer —' *'Type —' (character, event, technology, etc.) *'Date of Nomination —' Month Day, Year *'Description —' (Basic information regarding the character should be laid out in its respective article. Use this section to lay out the specifics of the character's situation in the broad scenario described in the project introduction.) *'Comments —' (Any additional notes or details you believe are relevant.) Submissions |-| Characters= UEG (military) Bailey-132 *'Writer —' *'Type —' Character *'Description —' The leader of SPARTAN-II Sapphire Team. And also a banana. *'Comments —' Did I mention he's a banana? *'Summary —' Known affectionately to his fellow Spartans as "the Banana," Bailey-132's iconic yellow hued armor has become the stuff of legends amongst both the Spartan-IVs he has helped train and the Insurrectionists he ruthlessly hunts. Once at the forefront of veteran Spartan involvement in the IV program, Bailey has since been moved away from the spotlight to aid in a series of clandestine operations against the burgeoning Insurrection. Bailey carries out his duties alongside his surviving II brethren, but like many he has begun to wonder if humanity hasn't forgotten the sacrifices they made to ensure victory in the Great War. Leon Sikowsky *'Writer —' *'Type —' Character *'Description —' The leader of SPARTAN-IV Fireteam Valiant. *'Comments —' Sadly somewhat inferior to Bailey-132, as he is not a banana. But you knew that already. *'Summary —' With his team in the top 35% of all active Spartan-IV units, Leon Sikowsky and Fireteam Valiant have been at the forefront of most major engagements against the Covenant Remnant. A loyal and dedicated soldier, Leon is however made uneasy by the high-level of publicity afforded S-IV operations. The stress of long deployments is beginning to take its toll on him, and recent attempts to coordinate military operations with Sangheili warriors have him on edge. Colin-142 *'Writer -' *'Type -' Character *'Description -' A SPARTAN-II who operates as a solo operator for most of his career, occasionally being assigned to assist other SPARTAN Teams. *'Comments -' Under the direct command of Commander-in-Chief, Office of Naval Intelligence. Now works under ONI's Special Activities Division. Corin Davis *'Writer -' *'Type -' Character *'Description -' Second-in-Command of SPARTAN-IV Fireteam Valiant, as well as its Automatic Rifleman, armed with an M739 SAW. *'Comments -' A battle hardened ODST and a survivor of the Battles of Earth and Installation 00. UEG (civilian) Insurrection Sanghelios Covenant Remnant Criminal/Unaffiliated |-| Timeline= Coming soon! |-| Category:Expanded Universe Category:Actene